My Sanctuary
by Mathais
Summary: Roxas x Axel. "You make me feel like I am somebody," said the other man softly. "You make me feel like I have a heart. Please... don't run from this, my one and only sanctuary."


Story Title: My Sanctuary

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Category: Kingdom Hearts

Warnings: Shonen-ai

Pairings: Roxas/Axel

Summary: "You make me feel like I am somebody," said the other man softly. "You make me feel like I have a heart. Please... don't run from this, my one and only sanctuary."

Disclaimer: The characters of the Kingdom Hearts series do not belong to me.

Notes: I originally wrote this for a school literary magazine (stupid conservatives wouldn't accept it, damn fake "we give all pieces equal consideration...") a while ago, so the format is a bit iffy and short and I edited some things and references that would only make it obvious that this was fanfiction if you knew the characters. But I thought that you all might like it anyway. Oh, and this story was also inspired by Utada Hikaru's _Sanctuary_, if you couldn't tell.

**OoOoO**

Too big black robes trailing around him, the youngest member of their group stormed through the white, empty castle. His hands were twitching, twitching for a weapon that would not magically appear at the moment. Completely tense, he slid into his own private room through a small portal. Like a teenager's haven, it was modeled like the average bedroom, the orange color of the sunset splashed against the walls mixed in with a sandy golden shade. Flicking on a star-shaped lamp, he quietly slid his robes off as he attempted to calm himself.

With blonde spikes falling over blue eyes, he began the slow, methodical process of putting the robe away. He didn't even look up when another entered, leaning against the wall with eyes trained on him.

"What do you want?" he finally asked, irritation coloring his voice slightly with its dark tone, though his eyes remained on the robe in front of him.

The other shifted, dark gloves pushing back the hood to reveal flaming hair and a masculine face. "I was just checking up on you, that's all."

He stood and moved to his closet, putting the robe back. Icy blue then turned to meet fiery orbs of a mirror shade. Crossing his arms over his chest, he gazed through blond bangs and asked, "Is there something else?"

A small smirk crossed the face of taller man, disappearing as quickly as it came. "I wanted to know what got you in such a huff. It's not often that something can move you like that."

"It's nothing," he dismissed quietly, closing the closet door in the same motion. Cocking his head to the side with eyes half-lidded, he asked, "And what about you?"

A grin appeared on the man's sharp face. "I missed you."

He could feel the smirk tug at his own lips, his impassive face gaining a new sharpness that it previously had lacked. With his hips swaying in a sensuous motion, he walked over to the quickly blushing taller man. There was a glint in his frosty eyes as he peered upwards almost innocently yet seductively. His hand snaked out, grabbing the back of the other's neck and pulling him down to eye level.

Their lips crashed together with enough force to leave bruises, subdued passion rising to the surface in a few short moments. Heat was flaring up brightly in the cheeks of the older man, and he drew back, another smirk appearing on his face. Paradoxically delicate and calloused fingers trailed over the smooth skin, blue softening just for the man in front of him. Brushing a wild strand of red hair away, he caressed the sharp chin and let himself try to feel for once.

The pure emotions that shined in his lover's eyes made him draw back with a flinch, drawing a hand over his chest. It shouldn't be like this; it just shouldn't.

"We are nobodies," he whispered. "Nobodies like us aren't supposed to feel." He drew back, but older man reached out and grasped his arm, preventing the retreat.

"You make me feel like I am somebody," said the other man softly. "You make me feel like I have a heart. Please... don't run from this, my one and only sanctuary."

Crystalline blue shined with unshed tears, his blonde head leaning forward and capture another kiss. Screw the fact that he wasn't supposed to feel... The fire in his chest was real enough. The spark that pulsed through his veins—it was real to him. Even if it wasn't love... he believed it was... and that was all that mattered.

_My sanctuary... My sanctuary..._

**OoOoO**

Well, I hope you enjoyed this rather rare (for me) RokuAku ficlet.


End file.
